Talk:Orb Downloads/Music
The reason it says "Error: image is invalid or non-existent" is because the images were not uploaded yet... That still needs done... will get to it eventually, working on icons next. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Link the music? Do you think we should put some downloads to the music or not? The articles is pretty blank. Zaptowin9999 06:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, eventually yes. I havn't downloaded anything yet though. D P60 10:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Incorrect length + Composer FunOrb.com says Space Race (Starcannon theme) is long 5:50, however, i have it and it's long 7:47! It's possible that there are more mistakes, so if you have any music downloaded, please check it's lenght and correct any mistakes. Also, it doesn't say who composed it so add that info for any music you have too. --BeyPokéDig 15:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's just messed up. You should file a bug report. I mean, seriously. Just sad. Oh, and nice work with all the Orb Downloads! It used to be a mess of pages - but you've really cleaned it up. If we had barnstars, I'd give you one. Definitely. TimerootT • C • 15:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Glad i can help :) I'm not done with editing yet, i will upload all music that i have. That means i must create new categories. Shoud it be Browse/Music/Orb Downloads music/StarCannon music or just Browse/Music/StarCannon music? OD music is same thing as ingame music ATM.--BeyPokéDig 15:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::By upload do you mean you are going to put the actual music peice on the wiki? If so I have about 21 tracks so I could help with that.Knd563 15:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep, it must first be converted to OGG file (i use Audacity), but i'm not sure if i uploaded it correctly - i'm unable to play it ATM. Don't forget to correct lenght when editing :)--BeyPokéDig 15:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I have no idea how to do that and I'm pretty sure I dont have any music editing software. To bad we cant upload it as an MP3.Knd563 15:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's really easy: 1) Download Audacity for free 2) Open .mp3 with it 3) File->Export as OGG 4) Done! ::::::Btw looks like there aren't many other lenght mistakes, found only one. --BeyPokéDig 16:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) OK I started to export to ogg how do I upload?Knd563 16:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Special pages -> Upload or Multiple Upload. Don't forget to add categories (like Category:StarCannon music)--BeyPokéDig 16:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Do categories go in the summary?Knd563 16:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. --BeyPokéDig 16:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, weird. I can listen to your 36CT music from wiki without problems, but my StarCannon theme doesn't even start asking if i want to download or open... i hope i uploaded it correctly! O_o --BeyPokéDig 16:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Same here. I can listen to mine but not yours. I have no idea why.If you can find a way to send me all your music I can do it for you but in the mean time i'll replace the StarCannon music.Knd563 16:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm having some trouble with the multi-upload thing. Any reason why?Knd563 16:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think that it might be because the files are large. That might be also reason for SC music not working ATM - my Lexicominos music works. --BeyPokéDig 16:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It did say something about a 10mb limit.Knd563 16:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :It says here that there's a 5MB limit for audio files. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I've uploaded everthing I have. For personal reasons beypokedig how many musics do you have?Knd563 17:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::17 ATM. Also all Wallpapers and Icons, no In-game though. I will upload everything that i have that you didn't upload yet. --BeyPokéDig 17:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Btw, could you please edit in Composers? It should be visible in MP3 files' properities. --BeyPokéDig 17:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll go do that now.Knd563 17:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I've added all the composers that I know. If you need anything else just tell me.Knd563 17:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks :) i think you did everything. I will link to the music later. If you buy any new music then please upload ;) --BeyPokéDig 17:55, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, will do.Knd563 17:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Deleted music In Delete log for September 2008, i see that BigD deleted lot of music that we don't have now. Could someone with restoring powers restore them? --BeyPokéDig 18:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Restored. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks :) i will edit it in later today. --BeyPokéDig 08:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC)